Autumn Goddess
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info The snowstorm is raging. Have to find the Autumn Goddess as soon as possible! Objective Go to Room and have a talk with Starr: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Miss Vivian, did you clear the snow that's in front? Maid: Two hours ago... Eliza: Go put more wood in the fireplace. Maid: Yes, Ma'am. Magda: (The weather is getting worse.) (It won't be long until Finsel is buried in snow.) Xavier: Lady Ellenstein. Magda: How did you get here? Xavier: Snow can't stop me. I have something to tell you. I cast another spell. Magda: ! Xavier: Don't worry, I was trying to sense the Autumn Goddess' presence. But I didn't feel anything. Magda: What do you mean? Xavier: No magic, power, breath. Nothing. It seems the Autumn Goddess isn't in this world. Magda: ... Xavier: I'm sorry, Lady Ellenstein. Black Shadow: You should ask someone from the mage families. They know more. Magda: Is that so...? I see! Miss Vivian, invite Mr. Mayphis to our house! Story Chat 2 Starr: ... The snow... It won't be long until the Winter Queen regains her full power. Magda: Do you know how to summon the Autumn Goddess? Sir Xavier couldn't sense her at all. Starr: Her? ...Well, you found the right person. Why do you think she can't be summoned so easily? Magda: I wouldn't have asked if I knew! Starr: Patience. It's because she doesn't want to be summoned. Magda: ...? Starr: ...I think it's time for a story. Long ago, the Autumn Goddess fell in love with a mage. You can already guess that love between a goddess and a human won't end well. While his life was longer than a normal person's, he was still a mortal. Within a few hundred years, he became an old man. Magda: ...Then what happened? Starr: Because the mage loved the autumn harvest, the goddess hid herself with him in a valley where it was always autumn. It wasn't long before he died, and she remained in that place. Magda: I see... Starr: It's impossible to summon her through ordinary methods. Magda: So I have to visit her in person. Starr: Are you sure you want to go there? Magda: What choice do I have?! Starr: I'll go instead. Magda: Why? Starr: I don't want to let you go into a blizzard of this magnitude. If you don't mind... Magda: ... Starr: Why do you look so reluctant? Magda: (He's... acting strange.) No, it's fine. I can't thank you enough. I'll get the book now. Ask the Autumn Goddess to bless it. ... Mr. Mayphis? Starr: Did you leave it by the fireplace? Magda: Huh...? Emmm... You...? Why are you walking towards the door? Starr: ... Magda: Your clothes... Why are they wet? Starr: ...Ahem. Magda: You're not him! Winter Queen: Hahaha, not bad. You're smart. It's a shame that's the only thing you're good for. Magda: Where is he?! Winter Queen: Are you afraid I'll make him another sacrifice? Starr: ...... You're quite bold. But in your current state, it would be impossible to do that. Magda: You are the real Sir Mayphis! Starr: I'm sorry, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: I'm glad you are okay! Winter Queen: How boring. Humans can never fend for themselves. Farewell. Magda: Wait! ... Starr: She can't stay indoors for long. But that will change soon. She wanted to take that book? This is bad. Story Chat 3 Magda: If the Winter Queen hadn't made a mistake... She would've ran away with the book! What then... Fortunately, Mr. Mayphis returned. We need to find the Autumn Goddess! Category:Event Quests Category:Snow Festival Event Category:Transcript